Gaara and Ed's Dark Loves
by NoaEdsLover13
Summary: Gaara and Ed are in the Naruto world, they find interest in things...peoples ...girls....and thing happen! So raided MATURE! its really good so plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I may be a bad writter but the story has its purpose...I think, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Dont own Naruto, only the characters that dont even exsist in it. You can get the form of the story by reading it hopefully._

I ran a quick hand through my hair as I watched the movements from beings around me. I took good hard look at one single guy.

His hair was flaming red, some of his hair hung in his face like it wasn't at all but some substance that was half liquid and half solid.

Every one of his expressions was giving off a vibe that told any body he was deadly.

_'Nice,'_ I thought to myself, after a few minutes of sculpting out red head I attempt to look away and pay attention. _'_

_Where the hell is she?'_ the question running through my mind as I lost patience.

Grimacing, grimacing I looked/waited. I looked around again, avoiding the redhead, and saw all the humans standing around acting as if they had interest in what the old man was saying.

My eyes stopped at every person they passed, and looked inside their mind to find something of interest. With more grimace, they stopped for a long time, red head always caught my attention.

His past was the greatest regard for me took take interest in. But no use his information was sucked into my mind for something to use against him.

_'Maybe you shouldn't base all your opinions on one incident,'_ I heard the voice of Lust in my head.

_'About time,'_ I replied to her nonchalantly as I looked away from the guy.

"Now for those of you who took interest in listening to me explain instead taking interest in people around you lets begin!" The old fart exclaimed as he cleared his throat.

"When I call you come get this scroll," still mumbling on under his breathe.

_'Are you near by?'_ I asked Lust via my head. No answer.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sabuku siblings, Haruno, um… Homunculi's?" The Man stopped with confinement and looked around, I soon noticed he was the so-called Hokage.

I sighed with a breathe as I took a few steps toward the front of the stairs gramps was standing on.

"You alone?" The man asked, a glare was returned from me to him, even if he couldn't see through my hood.

I heard the sound of a plastic substance rubbing against the floor and come to a quick stop. Then it sounded like wood was kicked off the ground and up into the air, with the noise of free will spinning tires.

Then every one focused their attention on the noise except me. I stood staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing here. The sound of footsteps stepping on pebbles after pebbles and turning all together underneath the weight soon came.

Every one wondered with amusement, and the silence was broken with the sound of bubble gum popping from inside her mouth.

"Hn," She said as she took some steps to the stairs,

"No I'm not," I finally said focusing the attention back on me.

"Your late," The Hokage said directly to Lust,

"Did I miss something I needed?" she asked as she held the skateboard close to her right leg. He exhaled and said,

"Your partner here WILL explain to you, here's your scrolls fill them out." He said putting much emphasis on 'will.' She snatched the scroll away from the man and he just nodded.

She dropped the skateboard and pushed off on it with her pressure steadying it slowly as we made our way to the table.

She stopped by lifting the her front left foot off the top of the board, and she kicked it up to place it against the bench. Every one still watched us except the red head. I sat down next to her and opened the scrolls, it gave us a fill out entry to allow access.

_'Glad you came,'_ I told Lust through my mind, she laughed and said,

_' I wanna see some funny shit.'_ I smirked under my hood for no one to notice,

_'yeah well we got to keep low,'_ I said suspiciously sidelong glance at each of the entire auditorium.

_'You need to chill Hokora,'_ She said in a way she didn't want to be considered a hypocrite.

(Lust's pov) Hokora push herself off the table and put all her pressure to her back for comfort.

She was getting annoyed with the clicking sound, my gum was making, as I surveyed her outfit.

She wore the same as me, big baggy black jacket with a low hood, its purpose was to cover half our faces, same vans with skull heads, but her pants was different, she wore one pant leg cuffed up and the other down.

My pants were tight, and had rips on the knees. I took in a sharp breathe of air as I skimmed through the scroll.

_'I hate it,'_ I said in my head hoping Hokora didn't hear it.

I gazed through my hood with the sharingon to pick out personalities by peoples faces. _'_

_Ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, he's okay, he's hot, ew a girl, damn!'_ I was basically picking out who's hot and who's not.

The one guy I stopped on was so attracting it was too much to go on.

His hair was blonde and tied into a braid in the back. He wore a black jacket with black pants and shoes. I could see under his jacket and saw a brown belt and a nice body.

I became serious again and thought not to say a word about it. But I kept on thinking about it, I needed to gather evidence that proved to me he wasn't a jerk, and maybe be a nice guy.

I looked to my right and spotted a guy with violet hair eyeing me. My mind started to take in evidence on him and was frantically adding it up. I looked away and turned off my sharingon. _'_

_Lets see, You all are here because all of you have problems that need to improve. You are here to become perfect, you ALL have a purpose for being here. You need to follow rules, get to know each other, don't kill each other/ hurt each other. You are not to have a sexual relationships with one another. If so you will be disqualified from the exams, I wont have hidden cameras, but I'll check up on you now and then. I WILL find out if the rules have been broken because I have two students that will report everything to me.'_ I read to myself.

I looked to Hokora's scroll and it revealed a sign that she was one of the two spies.

I smirked and pointed to it, the uncovered symbol was now covered with an arm.

I knew she wasnt going to tell the Hokage if I fooled around. I rolled my eyes.

She looked at me in a disaproving way, as a sign to tell me I wasnt going to be spared.

I sighed and looked to the violet haired guy that was offically smirking. I seen his body lean against the wall and then it disappeared.

_'Not amzed,'_ I said to Hokora through my head to give her the heads up.

Next thing I knew he was sitting next to me, "who are you?" He asked me and I only ignored him and looked away.

He kept on staring at me, as I noticed the blonde guy barely got his scroll.

He was making his way over to his table when he noticed me and smiled. I fought the urge to smile back, and nodded back as neutrally as I could manage.

I looked away and saw the violet haired guy glare at the blonde.

_This is going to be fun,'_ I said in my head as Hokora 'hn' back to me.

"Well I guess its improper to ask or your name before I state mine so, Uchiha Sasuke," he said giving a slight bow to me as he took his glare away from the blonde.

"Sasuke? Can you name all the people here?" I asked him without telling him my name.

I felt a kick at my leg, to come to realize it was from Hokora.

"Sure, thats Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ed, Al, Kevin, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, and some other nin villagers." He stated with out an expression.

_'Ed is quite common,'_ I thought to myself as I stared at him.

Sasuke continued on talking and I didnt pay attention. I noticed the red head, Gaara, eyes were gazing over Hokora slightly and he soon looked away.

Hokora noticed this too and nodded significantly. I saw some of her silver hair flow away from hiding under her hood.

It made me wonder why we have to hide our beauty? Hokora was beautiful, she has silver hair, blue eyes, and really pale skin even though we live in the desert. And she wears her headband around her thigh, when mine hangs out my back ass pocket. Also, whenever she is outside, she has a cloak with a moon pin. She's not much of the talker only the quiet nodder.

I guess Sasuke noticed I stopped listening when he started and stopped his prepared speach. He looked like the logical one in every situation he has ever had and I think I'm right about that.

I noticed he eye rapped me and I shifted myself to look at him better.

"What do you want?" I asked getting right to the point.

"If I answered that you would hit me," He said with a smirk.

I looked at him with disgust even though he cant see it, and I and scooted my closer to him,

_'Do you always have to do this?'_ Hokora asked and I replied with a yes.

I was so close to him I could feel his heart beating faster, and louder. I manuvered myself to whisper in his ear,

"why dont you go and flee, before ..." I grabbed his manhood through his pants and he jurked a bit but setteled. "I rip it off," I said as he fell off the bench.

I looked away and started to fill out the scroll as he got up and walked over to his team.

* * *

Whoa...it sucks oh well! R&R!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

yeah if your wondering, im not going to keep up the professional writing because its hard.

* * *

I finished and started to think about Ed, I kept on thinking what if he has my love? What is love? 

(flash back) "_As you grow up, its only natural to have many different feelings. These days, you may notice that your feelings change quickly, or even that you seem to be juggling several different feelings at once! You may be happy one minute, then down in the dumps, and then go back to feeling happy again." Kakashi explained as he put away his book. _

_"Its the same thing as pms-ing right?" I asked kakashi. _

_He widen his eyes and shook his head, _

_"not exactly, see, Strong feelings can make you feel like your spinning out of control. But all your feelinsg- good and bad- can guide you in making smart decisions in your life. Listening to your heart and understanding your emotions help you be true to yourself and sort out the tricky and sticky situations you face everyday." Kakashi said as he put his arm around me into a hug. _

_"Kakashi?" I asked him looking at Hokora. _

_"Yeah," he said letting go of one arm. _

_"Are you gay?" I asked him and he fully let go of me and pointed to the track field, _

_"go run laps," he said with his head hanging low. _

_He turned to Hokora and watched her sit on the rock and makes the wind interact with the dust. _

_"Hokora? Any say on this?" he asked her and she just wrote out in the dirt, _

_'what am I?' kakashi smudged the writing and stepped into her personal bubble. _

_"You are the only one of you there is. That makes you a very important person! You have special likes, dislikes, hobbies, and activities that make you different from other people." He finished messing with his headband on his forehead. _

_I stopped to watch them and Kakashi soon yelled, _

_"take time to emember what makes you unique!" He yelled as he put his hands to his mouth to echo the yell. _

_I started to whisper under my breath and Hokora started talking, _

_"Even little troubles can seem worse than they are," She said as she jumped off the rock and with a kunai in her hand flung it back at Kakashi. _

_"You need to find a different way to relax other than training," he said as he tilted his head to the side and dodged it. _

_"Having fun with friends is a great way to relax, have a few laughs and feel closer." He said as he dodged more kunai._

_I stopped running to watch them, _

_"companions are hopeless uses that waist your time, I just want power." Hokora said as she came at kakashi with a kunai in her right hand. _

_She was attacking Kakashi with it and apparently he wasn't realizing that she wanted his death. _

_I got up and ran over to Hokora and she wasn't paying attention, she wanted blood lust Kakashi soon noticed this and turned on his sharingon. _

_She was getting so close to his face that I jumped to her and pulled her away from him. _

_She only cut down his eye with the sharingon in it. _

_She turned her hand forcing the kunai to hit the presence who pulled her back. _

_I closed my eyes ready to die, ready to feel pain, until I felt a thump in my chest._

_And out came the scream of a thousand tigers. Blowing both Kakashi and Hokora blew away. _

_"Sorry," I said as I stopped screaming. _

_"Great," Kakashi said as he felt the cut on his eye. _

_"It's going to take more than that to kill me sister," I said to Hokora as she nodded. _

_"Well since Hokora wants me dead we're going to have to cut down on the kunais," Kakashi said as he put pressure on his eye. _

_"Yeah you might want to reconsider that," I said as Hokora grabbed my mouth. _

_"No you are to advanced for me," He said as he put Hokora over his shoulder and me over the other. _

_"So nice meeting you, and I hope you will find your love one day, both of you." Kakashi said as he teleported off to the Hokage with us. _

_End flash back) _

_"Hand in your scrolls please!" The Hokage exclaimed.

* * *

_

**thanks for the revies, comments, threats, and puppy dog eyes requests!!!!!!! or R&R's? i just want to say that tir is going to be lemons in this so heads up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey next chappie soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Hand in your scrolls please!" The Hokage exclaimed.

I noticed the Hokage get off the steps and make his way to every being around us and collected the scrolls. They were no longer revealed, his hidden bag was now carrying them.

I got up and turned around to find a guy standing only a few feet away from me. I looked to Hokora who was already standing. Realizing what Sasuke had said earlier this guys name was Neji.

I turned to him fully and made no action.

I looked away from him and turned to Hokora who was messing with her hair. She felt the bridle end of each stran that broke loose and frowned. She was constantly monitoring its softness.

I turned back to Neji and he was glaring at me. It was silence and I turned my head to watch people go back to the steps, I saw naruto in the seated position on the floor, and his team stand by him. Neji was closer and I felt his chakra get stronger, his misty colored eyes had veins popping out aound the side rims of his eyes.

I glared at him,

"your a powerful apponent," he finally said after minutes of silence. his eyes went back to normal as he looked away.

I reached for my skate board to get the hell away from him. I plopped it against the floor. I guided my board with suck accuracy, to make my way up to the steps. I looked back to see a guy in a jumpsuit taking to Hokora.(kankuro) I could her his noise from a distance.

"Hey your cute, to bad some one is going to end that," he said squinting his eyes to see better.

As I watched them, people watched my movements on the board. They watched my movements flowing gracefully, and no one would suspect I was getting pissed in the covered expressing face.

They were so consumed with the physics of what I was doing with the board. The scene reduced before them, I jumped as I pull the board with me into the air.

Kankuro, noticed this as he turned to the side to watch me. I put my hands in my pockets, and cracked the gum loudly, sending the board at him. He used the chakra strings to stop the board in mid air. He unclasped his hand, letting the board crash to the ground.

Hokora scooted over to avoid being scrapped by the board.

Kankuro took two steps up to the board and I used my chakra strings to pull on his left thigh bringing him down.

"What the fuck?" he said as Hokora smirked.

She got onto the board and did the same thing as me. All of a sudden sand grabbed my board, as Ed was on the grown balancing the board with his leg up in the air.

Gaara looked at Ed and Ed to Gaara.

"I got it if you want," Ed said and he let go of his leg, and got up from his position.

Gaara just glared and used his sand to throw the skateboard back at me. It screeched to a halt in front of me spewing dirt and pebbles in front of me.

I kicked up to board and put my leg on it, as I gritted my teeth together and tried to answer politely,

"Thank you," I said as I let go of my teeth, and smirking. He didn't even look at me. I was absolutely furious, but I turned that into some dark power within me.

The Hokage stepped back a few feet to get a better view and annonced,

"Its time to enter the house, you will find your rooms by your personality. None of this fighting will be going on. And I will have you go through various tasks to help you and your problem." I took a in a sharp breathe as Hokora walked up to the side.

I was on the verge of snapping and killing everyone with a really hot french-fry.

But that was hidden.

I spotted Ed leaning against the wall and I was concentrating to hard on him.

I didn't even notice the escorts come up and every being following them.

'You decided to begin the day nicely,' Hokora said to me.

She waited and there was no reply.

I saw some of the escorts making gestures as they talked with the group and I thought it was retarded to explain things with your hands.

I noticed the red head behind us, Kankuro and Temari in front of us.

They were watching us.

Hokora stopped and I kept walking.

It was our plan.

Gaara had stopped.

Hokora lifted her left foot and placed it in front of her, she was placing a trap.

I made my chakra strings go around Kankuro and Temaris legs just in case.

Gaara's screw from his gourd fell upon the floor as Hokora took another step.

Gaara teleported in front of her so that they both were chest to chest.

Gaara glared at her and Hokora looked down at her chest,

"you gonna move?" she said as she pointed to her chest.

He turned around and took a step, then noticed he fell into the trap.

His legs was stuck in chakra strings, his sand attacked it and broke him free.

Hokora's eyes widden with amazement as she noticed his sand was a great defense.

He turned to Hokora as the group walked aound the corner.

"You will pay for that," he said as he glared at her.

"Hey you fell into it," Hokora said with a smirk, she didnt notice the sand crawling up her legs.

She teleported out of it and onto his back,

"I'm going to love playing with you," she said as she licked his neck.

His sand tried to attack her and she wasnt even on him anymore, Hokora and I teleported off to the group.

(Gaara's pov)

"Gaara- are you okay?" Temari asked as she ran up.

Gaara rubed the lick mark off and stared at his hand.

"Not exactly," he said as he walked passed her.

* * *

**okay i told you writing really good wasnt going to last long whateva R&R**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah all those Gaara lovers who read my story i thank you and all the other reviewers THANK YOU! **

* * *

When my so called siblings and I finally caught up with the group, I noticed the girl who licked me wasn't even walking. 

She was overhead, either flying or hovering,

'What the fuck?' I thought to myself as my head stayed low and my eyes followed her.

I noticed a pause for a moment then everything returned to normal again, I looked to Kankuro and he was trembling in fear.

I looked to the girl who was supposedly flying and she stood in the air, in the midst of I could see her smirking.

I nudged kankuro to get a hold of himself and he just rocked himself.

'What kind of power does she have?' I asked myself.

'Oh a great one, her and her sister just played a trick than lasted a while,' Shukaku said to me.

'evaluate,' I told him as he grunted.

'Well you remembered that pause, well her companion caused it, she stopped time, or made you all think it, and you fell right into it. There goal was to get back at kankuro without interruptions.' Shukaku said as I looked at the other girl.

She never moved, 'how did she do that?' I thought. I asked Shukaku to replay everything Kankuro did, and complied.

(_kankuro's pov/ flash back) _

_I looked around to find that everyone had stopped their movements._

_I looked to Gaara and Temari and they were too stopped. _

_I could see the eyes of the devil through the hoods of two girls, they were watching me, this was their work. _

_"What did you do?" I asked the one that was flying. _

_She didn't answer me. _

_The other one turned around holding her hands in a sign and laughed. _

_The one in the air flew down and stood in front of me with a smirk. _

_I readied myself for a battle but then she only covered my mouth, causing me to stop all movements and hit the ground. _

_I laid there looking at everyone not moving, not even breathing. _

_Then she grabbed my cheeks with her hand and looked at my right side then the left. _

_"So tell me about Gaara," she said to me as I felt her nails dig deeper, _

_"what if I don't," I asked her and she just smirked and I felt a Kunai to my dick by her sister. _

_"OKAY OKAY WHAT do you want to know about him?" I asked wanting to keep my pride. _

_"Anything I need to know about him," she said as I felt the kunai go deeper. _

_"Um he has a demon inside of him,his gourd carries his sand he only needs thar ro battle. He promised to fight for himself and love only himself, he wants to kill the world so he can be happy. He has loved tattooed on his forehead because of the reason I just said earlier! I am Kankuro his brother and his sister is her, her name is Temari and she told me to tell you that she's going to ruin your pretty face." I said almost shaking. _

_She smirked and got off, leaving the stable grounds to go into the air._

_Her sister sat over me with the kunai in her left and cut my hand. _

_I could kind of see up her hood and saw red flaming eyes she licked the blood off my hand and sucked out more just for her bloodlust. _

_She took off her hood and looked at me with the devils eyes, the rest of her features were better than the eyes I was staring into. _

_I saw hell and couldn't stop staring into them until she pulled me up and blew on my eyes,_

_"this will only hurt in the night," she said as her features went back to normal. _

_She smiled at me and put her hood on. _

_Then the two went into the regular posisions from where they first started and undid the jitsu._

_(end flash back)_

I watched her sway to the ground behind me while we neared the massive house we were supposed to live in. I felt her smiling and so I waited as we turned into another alleyway and stopped.

She went walking to the other side of the wall of me and leaned against it. She was smiling but then hide it.

I looked at her and she pushed off the wall,

"You desire the need to know how I'm going to mess with you?" she asked and I blinked facing her fully as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"Well you'll…" she teleported in front of me,

"soon," she teleported to my right side,

"find," she teleported to the other side

"out." She finally said making every word haunt my ears with an echo.

She started walking ahead and I started to question myself, 'why didn't I try and kill her? Why am I watching her every movement?' Then Shukaku brought his voice to answer my pitiful questions.

"You didn't want to hurt her, and your only staring at her ass." Shukaku pointed out as I widen my eyes and attempted to look away.

It didn't work, I liked the way it was swaying and in the mist of it I could feel her chakra lighten up. I started to catch up as the group started to enter the house.

Kankuro came back to me trying to get over what happened. Once we entered the house I remembered what the hokage said about our rooms, it was by our personality. I looked around the whole house each room was large and had a lot of different designs.

I finally found stairs to the bedrooms and looked for mine. All the doors where open and I looked in each one trying to find who's who? I passed a room with metal walls and every wall was a mirror.

I finally found my room, there was a desk, black satin sheets on the king sized bed, a black dresser, a black light, and in the corner a practice dummy with most of it beat up.

I smirked and noticed the sheet that separated all the rooms except for that metal one.

I opened the closet and found a black straight jacket and smirked. I slide open another door that lead to the working out room. I closed it when I saw Neji walk in.

I set down my gourd and closed the door behind me as I left. I noticed everyone talking and eating the food people ordered for everyone and I despised it.

I went looking around and found many interesting rooms, one was a bar, one only had a bar in the middle of it, one had a huge round couch, one had the hugest kitchen then the hugest dinning room, there were many rooms and I finally found one to suit me for now, the roof.

I sat on the roof-watching people walk in and out of the back yard where there was a pool and a spa with a huge training field. I saw one of the Homunculi's and smirked as the other came out. They went to the training grounds and sat in the grass.

They did a hand sign and I noticed I was hearing her voice in my head,

'hey sexy what you doing up there?' she asked and I wondered if I could talk back but found nothing of interest to talk to her about. She asked for me to come down and I teleported in front of them glaring.

The one with the skateboard left inside. The other stood up and my sand started to come out. She smirked and was back on my back, I made a clone so it was behind her holding her arm behind her, to my surprise my mind told me to let go.

I suddenly dropped and held my head, she was stopping me but how? I watched her and she smiled,

"your mind doesn't have much use, its so simple to get into. " She said while I got what she can do.

"I use my mind to torture you, heads up," she said as she gave me a hand, I pulled it behind her and turned her around. She smiled and I wanted to too but I didn't,

"I can kill you," I said and she only laughed,

"Oh really, so why not now?" she asked and I looked at her with confusion. She bent her arm back dislocating it and breaking free. She turned around and put it back together.

"If you want to kill me do it, end my pain please Gaara," she said and it made me think that I want to hear her saying my name in a different tone.

I glared at her and she only smiled,

"Have sweet dreams Gaara," she said as she put a careless hand up and waved as she walked off.

My clone walked up to me and I stabbed it making it poof.

I walked up the stairs and wanted to walk through the training room. I heard a noise from the training room but it was on the other side of it.

I went back out the hall and looked were it was coming from. It was the other girl on her skateboard practicing. She went from side to side and moved with such arrogance.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**...i have a question to ask the veiwers...if you have a boyfriend in one state and another in a different one, and you have a crush on some other dude are you a whore?**

* * *

She let go of the skateboard causing her to fall o her knees to slide down the ramp.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"Her name is Hokora she's a master in mind torture and it looks like she likes you," she said while walking out of the room.

She went walking down the hall into her room, her room was the steel one.

She stopped for a moment and said, "got any questions ask me," and i pointed to her as a question.

"My name is Lust," she said and i started to remember Hokora talking earler.

I went walking to my room remembering her say my name.

I passed the room that was next to mine and looked inside; the wall were dray sheets, there were black roses by her bed stool, there is a gray couch, gray desk, and gray dresser.

There was a queen sized bed with silky blue sheets and pillows and a little stuff monkey on the side of one pillow.

The floor was had blue carpeting and on everything that could hold a candle was one.

There was only candles and no lights, it interested me to think if it were a guys room but didn't bother.

I went to my room which was next door to it and I looked at it one last time.

Hokora looked t me and walked into that room, it was hers.

Its been a while now, its 2 AM and I know some people are still up, I laid my head against the side of my head to day dream.

I started to drift off;

(gaaras day dream)

_The door creeked open a bit. _

_I was curled up in my bed. _

_I felt a soft pressure on the bed. _

_I turned my head around and opened my eyes. _

_She had her knee resting on the edge of the bed. _

_" Hokora?" She didn't answer._

_ I stretched my legs and started to sit up but she gently pushed me back. _

_I had a confused look on my face. She slowly started to crawl on top of me._

_ I started to get nose bleed.. _

_" Hoko--" I started to say shakily before she put her finger on my lips. _

_I stopped immediately. _

_As she started removing her finger she moved my lip down. _

_I gulped. _

_She leaned into me more and pressed her lips onto mine. _

I sprung my eyes open and looked at the door.

'Shes going to like playing with you,' Shukaku said teasing me.

'Why tell me through my dreams?' I thought and I just watched the moon turn into the sun.

* * *

**whoa who knew gaara could day dream kinky dreams...or even be kinky? R&R PLZ!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**yeah another chappie down!...im bored...im going to make another story**

* * *

I heard the usual noises of konoha.

I started to notice Shukaku was rubbing off on me, but I like it in a way.

It made me think of … fun things.

But then again I wanted to shut every image out of my head.

I started to make the sand eye appear in her room.

She was sleeping, she looked peacefully and noticed she still had on a hood.

'What the fuck is up with her?

She is so … different. She hides herself so easily, like she's a criminal of something.' I thought to myself.

My sand eye looked at her gripping onto the stuff animal she had between her arms.

It was right next to her chest and that didn't stop me from looking.

I looked from her hood down to her legs.

Under the silky sheets laid her pale body,

'images….ideas.' I began to think and I finally snapped out of that.

'Hey! Kid! Your erecting!' Shukaku yelled to me as I undid the jitsu.

I looked at my bed and decided to stop with the thoughts

* * *

**whore...R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay a longer chappie but i hope you like it! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(Lust pov)

I awoke early in my room and decided to work out, to get a early start.

I changed into some clothes that I thought would be of use.

I still had on a small layer of a hood connected to my shirt.

When I walked out I noticed Sasuke walk out of the room next to mine.

He smirked and walked the other way, apparently the same way I was going.

He thought I was stalking him so he turned around to see were I was going.

I walked past him and as I did I whispered,

"stupid boy," apparently he got offended and grabbed my arm.

I turned off my sharingon, and my eye protector. I looked at him through pink eyes with red slits turning to the side.

_(flash back) "You are never to take off your eye protector," Kakashi said as he held me over his shoulder. _

_We were running from the man I had just killed. _

_"Your chakra sends messages through your head and to your nerves. Apparently your nerves pulled into your eyes and started to suck the energy out of that man. Lust I taught you to keep your eyes sealed and use the sharingon. This is why you cant take off your eye protector, you can easily hurt some one and even kill them. You need to where both of them at all times, only if your life depended on using your actual eyes, that's the only time you can take them both off." He finally said as soon as we were far away from the scene. _

_(end flash back)_

He couldn't see through my hood but he definitely felt his chakra being sucked away into my eyes.

He started to make a noise and I put back on the protector.

I pulled my arm back and walked into the work out room.

I started to stretch and then got up.

I went and laid down on the bench to start bench pressing.

Ed walked in, and he looked at me and asked if he should come back later.

I put down the weight and sat up,

"no," I said and he smiled.

He started to do push ups and then stretch.

I went back to bench pressing.

I could see him but my hood did make it hard for me.

After a while I stopped and walked up to the weights and tied the around my legs and started kicking the punching bag.

I knew he was watching me but it didn't bother me.

I was watching him too.

He started to clean and jerk with a lot of pounds.

(if you dont know what that means it when you pick up the huge thing of weights and put it to your chest and throw it up higher and put it back down you have to be in a certain stanceto put in more weights)

He dropped the weight which made a loud thud.

He went to the opposite punching bag in the room.

My hood was really starting to tick me off.

I couldn't see as much and so I put my hand over it.

I slightly pulled it and my hair came loose.

I ran my hand threw it and started to punch the bag I heard him stop, and walk towards me.

He couldn't see my face but I knew he wanted too.

"What's your name?" he asked as he stopped behind me.

"Lust," I said and he put his hand on the back of my hood.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it with mine as I covered my face again.

"NII-SAN!" I heard some one yell and grab a hold of Ed.

* * *

**okay another chappie... dont ask why i keep saying whore its just because she likes it...that sounds way wrong but i dont want to rewrite something so deal with it. R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**i have nothing to say R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I smirked and turned around to see Ed slightly blushing and trying to push off his younger brother.

"Nii-san Kevin has left." The younger one yelled and Ed only nodded his head,

"yeah he told me he couldn't handle the pressure of girls in the same house as him, it looks like its down to us." Ed said as he finally broke free of his brother's death grip.

"Oh, I always thought he was gay," said the other one so called as Alphonse.

Ed widen his eyes and I smirked as I disappeared.

I appeared right next to Hokora's and noticed that her door was open.

I opened it and saw that she was gone, I sighed and said,

"more free time," and right at that moment I set my guard down.

"More free time for what?" A guys voice asked and I turned around to see who it was.

"Kiba?" I asked and he shook his head.

"How do you know me?" he asked and I just smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked and he only took a step closer.

"I want to know why your so secretive," he said. I showed him a shrug and teleported into the skating room.

I grabbed my board that was on a shelf and started to practice.

I noticed some one watching me and sighed,

'what does every body want with me?' I thought to myself.

I heard a girls voice, and used my right arm to hold the weight of me and the skateboard onto it as I came up the right side of the half pipe.

"H-how d-do you do t-that?" she asked.

'Such innocence, she needs to die,' my demon said and I nodded.

I dropped the skateboard and turned to my knees to slide down the side I was now on.

"Be c-careful!" she yelled but I just looked at her when she noticed I was supposed to do that.

* * *

**R& R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**does anyone read this crap? oh well if you do R&R plz...i dont even care if there flames**

* * *

Later on I was bonding with Hinata, we were discussing our life and she was telling me about others unique ways.

"So Neji is your cousin?" I asked and she nodded. I let go of my skateboard from where we were. We both watched it slide to the other side of the half pipe and back up to us and slow down until it reached its limit to stop.

She was about to tell me something about Naruto and then, a beeping sound came from the den. Me and Hinata jumped down from the half pipe and walked to the noise. Apparently everyone else had too

. Ed walked up to the note put in front of the door and read it aloud. "For your first task, you will bond with each other in a circle and say something about yourself, when your done go up stairs to the work out room and read that note." It said and we all sat in a circle.

I saw Hokora walk in and sit by me and then we both noticed Gaara stare at her and sit down across from us.

"Alright who's going to start?" Alphonse asked and everyone stayed quiet.

"Then I will," he said. "I'm Alphonse Elric, and I'm training to be an ANBU Black OP!" he said pointing to himself and then it was Ed's turn.

"Alright, I'm Edward Elric and I'm training to be known nija." He said staring at me. It went around for a while until it was Hokora and I turn.

(Sasukes pov) 'They are quieter than Shino put and me together, I envy them, yet something tells me not to.' I thought to myself as I watched them two sit down next to each other.

Once it was their turn Naruto couldn't hold in his voice and yelled,

"Hey you two!" Naruto yelled stopping my gaze at the two.

"Why aren't you like all the other girls, all blah blah blah blah bl" he was cut off by a fist to his head by Sakura.

"I'm just saying! We don't know a bit about them and yet they think they have the reason to be all quiet for nothing! Believe it!" naruto announced so loud that we heard a second echo.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Neji said as he grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"He's a dobe what do you expect?" I said keeping my hands bent over my mouth.

"Will you explain whats wrong with you two, and maybe we can help." Shino said after getting aggravated with everyone's demands.

I looked around the room for expressions and found few. Everyone just stared at the two for a reaction.

"You demand so much for so little," one of the girls said, under her hood we knew she was implying for us to talk.

"Yet none have ever said please," the other one said.

"She is Hokora," said the one on the right.

"She is Lust," the one on the left said. You could see a slight smile under their hoods but yet they never removed it.

'Why do you think we have no right to keep quiet?" Hokora asked Naruto as she walked up to him.

"I…I … I was just trying to start a conversation," Naruto said with a bit of fright.

"We were a mistake, we were born at the same time and therefore we do mostly everything at the same time." Lust finished as she walked up to me. I was looking down as they spoke and noticed two legs in front of me, I followed from the legs to the hood and saw her whole form.

But her face was hidden.

"Our reason for being so quiet was one, we weren't wanted, two we are hunted by our so called family, three, we were abandoned, and our top reason was when we killed our beloved mother at birth. What a experience to remember, or a pleasure to have. " Hokora finished and Temari flinched with fright.

I stood up to Lust and noticed we were chest to chest, I also tried not to look down to hers. I looked at her covered face and she started to talk.

"You rarely have a reason for silence, be thankful your still alive and he didn't kill you," she said as she turned away.

'How does she know that?' that question ran threw my mind as I felt the smooth surface of her jacket.

I grabbed her arms by her jacket. She looked at me and did a jitsu. Everything stopped except me and her. She pushed me to the couch and sat over me. In a way I liked it, she soon pulled off her hood. That really didn't help the blood rushing…not to my head.

She said something and looked at my eyes with hers. I saw hell, it was frightening but I had to keep myself calm even though I was to be sent there apparently.

She smiled at me and noticed I was still looking into the gates of hell. She pulled me to her lips and pulled away. She soon undid the jitsu and everything went back to normal.

She had her hood back on and left with her sister.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay theres going to be a change in the chappies so nothing really new...im mean im going to put two chappies in one chapter and so on so nothing really new okay? R&R PLZ!!!!!!**

* * *

(Ed's pov)

"Al what just happened?" I asked my brother and he shrugged.

We all walked upstairs and I read the second note.

"Now all your roommates will spend time with you and experiencing what you do. If you want to show them what you do in a different way, or with partners please do. You have a week." I finished.

"The order is Sasuke, Sand siblings, Homunculi's, Shino, Huuyga's, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and my brother and I" I said.

I watched as everyone went back to doing there own thing and noticed Lust staring at me from the stairs.

I smiled and she smirked and walked up the stairs.

Something told me to follow her.

When I went up stairs I looked around for her and didn't exactly find her, she popped up behind me.

"So Edward Elric, what was your intention when you came up here?" she asked and I really didn't have an answer.

She turned around and leaned her back on mine.

"Um, I don't know something just told me to follow you," I said smirking.

She didn't say anything.

"Why do you hide your face?" I asked her and I felt her get off my back.

I turned around and she walked into the room with a huge couch.

I followed her and she closed the door behind me.

She put her hands up on my chest and I got the intention she wanted me to sit on the couch.

I fell back onto the couch and she smiled.

She sat over me and grabbed my hands.

She put her hands and mine on her hood and pulled it slightly.

She put down her hands as mine stayed on her head.

Before I could pull it down a kunai went between us.

"Well Lust, I didn't think we would show our self this early," Hokora said as she leaned up against the wall.

"Why do we have to cover our faces?" she asked and Hokora pushed off the wall.

"Because they fall for us, and they cant be much of a challenge can they?" she answered.

"It doesn't matter," Lust said and Hokora walked up to us.

"Well, what about Jay?" she asked Lust and Lust shook her head.

"No Hokora," Lust said as Hokora smiled.

"I wont say anything, its really your own decisions… maybe I'll show my face soon," Hokora said as she grabbed my hands and pulled down the hood.

After that she teleported off.

I looked at her and she had pink eyes with slits in the middle of them.

Her lips looked juicy, and were light pink/red.

Her expressions were beautiful.

I put my hand threw her hair and she laid her head on my chest.

We were like that for a while until we heard a knock at the door.

She got up and smiled as she put her hood back on.

I stood up to her and put my hand under her chin.

I pulled her face to mine and we slightly brushed our lips until she teleported off.

"You saw her face," He asked as the door opened.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**yeah once again...i put two chappies in one up to 5 or 6 i think...its still has the same chappies but in longer format..R&R PLZ!!!!!**

* * *

(Gaara's pov)

I went walking to my room until lust teleported right in front of me.

She looked at me and walked into her room.

I walked in wanting to know something.

"Whats up with Hokora and my day dreams?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Maybe shes taking interest in you?" She said with a smirk.

I nodded and closed the door as I left.

I walked into my room and looked out the window.

"Hey sexy," she said as I turned around to see her sitting on my dresser.

I walked up to her and she looked down at me.

We stayed quiet for a while until she asked for me,

"Gaara, did you want to see who I am?" she asked and I walked all the way up to the dresser by her legs.

I put my hand on her hood and pulled it down.

She had silver hair, blue eyes and the rest of her facial expressions where,

'Kinky,' Shukaku said.

'Great your back,' I said to him.

'I never left,' he answered.

'Hey I think you want to take her right now,' Shukaku said as she jumped down.

"But who are you?" She said to me as she turned away.

"I'm a killer," I said as she stopped in the door way,

"not even close," she said as she put back on her hood and left.

'Your good at conversations," Shukaku said to me.

I closed the door and realized I haven't took a shower in the past day.

'Where are the showers?' I asked myself opening the door to my room.

I walked around and I saw Temari I stopped her,

"Showers?" I asked and she pointed to the hallway.

I walked all the way down it until I found a sign that had 'boys showers' on it.

I walked in and noticed all the guys had the same shower room.

'Lets just hope you don't turn gay,' Shukaku said to me and I made a noise to tell him that that was disgusting.

I noticed Sasuke come from behind the lockers to look around and I noticed he was only in a towel.

'I hate everything,' I thought as looked away from Sasuke.

I went to the lockers on the other side and looked for my name.

I found it right next to Eds and found a towel in it with a robe.

'You need clothes smart ass,' Shukaku said and I left the locker room.

I started to notice Ino and Tenten walking around in their highly revealed pajamas.

I saw Lust and Hokora peek through the corner and laugh at them.

I teleported right on the side of them and waited for them to turn around.

But then I noticed they where only in booty shorts and a thin layer of a jacket.

Once they turned to me they both smiled and Lust teleported off.

* * *

**R& R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay thnx for reviewing if you did plz do again!**

* * *

(Hinatas pov)

I watched lust go through her dressers for clothes and found some.

I knocked on her door for her to acknowledge me.

She looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey Hinata, I'm about to go take a shower," she said as she put her clothes under her arm.

"Oh okay," I said and she grinned.

"Naruto likes you too," she said as she walked up to me.

"W-what?" I asked and she smiled.

She patted my shoulder and teleported to the showers.

'Naruto- kun l-likes me?" I thought.

(Hokoras pov)

"Hey," I said looking to Gaara he didn't give me an expression, instead he pulled down my hood.

"Why hide yourself?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked and he answered me with a,

"because I can," and I pushed pass him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

Apparently that wasn't good because his grip was a little stronger than mine and I fell into his chest.

He let go of my arm and held me.

I felt a tear run down my face and I secretly rubbed it off.

'Gaara... this cant happen...I'm a Homunculi... ' I thought.

Once I pushed off I guess he noticed the wet mark because he was staring at it.

(Gaara's pov)

I noticed her smeared off tear and I looked at it.

'Studies tell me you like it when she cries,' Shukaku said and it was kind of true.

"Hokora you tell me not to do things and look at you," Lust said as she teleported to the side of us.

It was silence until Ino and Tenten ran out and around the corner.

That's when Hokora turned to the side, said a colorful word, and put on her hood.

"I'm going to take a shower, but before can I talk to you Hokora?" Lust asked and Hokora nodded.

I followed them and tried to listen as best as I could, but I heard nothing so I went to get clothes to take a shower.

(Hokora pov)

'What Lust?' I asked her concentrating all my chakra to my head.

'You shouldn't do that pup, it hurts me,' my inner demon said.

'Sorry Matsuii,' I replied and me and Lust started talking in a whisper.

"Are you going to find out if he's interested or what?" she asked and I questioned her.

"I mean are you going to morph into some one he knows better and get him to talk?" she asked and I smiled.

"Mehbeh," I said to her and she smiled.

"Your lucky you get to do that," she said with a bit of a pout.

"Hey you have the lions roar," I said and she shrugged.

She left to the showers and I saw Gaara go in the boys.

* * *

**okay i think it was a short chappie oh well...R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay heres the update i like it though...its interesting R&R**

* * *

(Eds pov)

'What the hell just happened?' I thought as the figure stepped into the light.

"So what's she look like?" Kiba asked and I smirked.

"She's not yours, and she's hot." I said as I walked pass kiba. I heard him say

"Yet" and I only smiled.

I walked to my room to get my clothes to take a shower.

I looked around my room.

It had a blue couch and a white dresser.

My bed was a king size and had blue satin sheets on it.

On my wall was a collection of Kunai's.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the showers.

I heard a noise and I didn't bother.

I saw Gaara and he put his clothes in his locker and listened to the noise.

It became more clearer,

"Ohhh…yeees…God, yes…" a moan suddenly left the bathroom stalls.

Gaara's head snapped up.

He looked to me and me to him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Gaara and he just looked behind him.

We walked slowly and quietly behind some lockers.

We were inching closer and closer to the showers.

Gaara and I quietly poked our head around the corner to the showers of the locker room.

More moans and groans followed deep labored breathing.

"Is… is that Sasuke?" I realized.

"Oh my god … he's …he's jacking off?" I said in a whisper.

"Aaah…Aaah!" his voice dripped with pleasure.

"Why are we still here?" Gaara turned around quickly and started to walk away until.

"Gaara…yes, oh God…Gaaraaa…" he groaned out.

Gaara looked at me as if I said that and was glaring.

He was about to go kill Sasuke.

I stepped in front of him.

"You don't want his sick fantasies being brightened by you making his death." I said as he stopped pushing.

He looked at me,

"I wanted to take a shower but I cant now because he'll be watching me." He said and I just thought,

'_Leave now, leave RIGHT FUCKING NOW!'_ I started taking quick silent steps until I heard Gaara slip his foot in the water.

"Shit," he said quietly to himself.

The noise had stopped and we ran like hell out of there.

Gaara was just freaked out by the whole thing and slid down the wall he was leaning on.

"I'm not going to say anything, but when these exams are over you can do whatever until then we cant kill a fag." I said to him as he sat on the floor.

"Gaara… I have no words of advice," I said and I walked away.

"Your lucky it wasn't you," he said and I nodded.

(Hokoras pov)

'Ew I just heard everything that happened,' I said to my inner demon.

'I'm a male and I still think that's gross,' Matsuii said.

'How would you take that?' I asked,

'See I'd kill him but apparently that's really not an option…morph, maybe that will help.' Matsuii answered and I nodded.

I morphed into Temari.

I walked up to the two guys and asked what was that noise.

"Um nothing," Ed said as he nodded the Gaara and walked away.

"Gaara is there something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head and walked away.

'That didn't really work, try Kankuro.' Matsuii said.

I morphed into Kankuro and found Gaara in his room.

"Hey Gaara Temari said you seem off," I said and he glared.

"Leave," he said pointing to the door.

Once I closed it I opened it to reveal myself.

"Hey … Sasuke's your crush?" I said and walked in.

His sand closed the door and wrapped me in it.

"Once this whole thing is over I'm killing you, Sasuke and everyone else who heard it." He said with a glare.

He started to tighten the sand and I did a jitsu.

I was gone.

He heard my voice echo in many spots laughing and saying,

'over…here.'

He got annoyed and used his sand eye to track me.

He soon found me and I stopped time.

He wasn't moving nothing was.

I moved away from my hiding spot and walked up to Gaara, leaning against the wall.

"Will you ever know?" I said as I got closer to him.

I put myself on my toes so I could reach his lips with mine.

I slightly brushed mine to his and sat on the bed.

I undid the jitsu and his sand attacked my old spot.

"Shukaku what did she do?" he said and it came to my surprise.

He walked over to me and pulled down my hood.

He bent over a little bit and put his thumb to my chin and pulled my head up a bit.

It was quiet until we heard a loud crash.

I put back on my hood and walked out of the room with Gaara to see what happened.

* * *

**psha ...please any bi's or gays dont take this chapter the wrong way im just sayig Sasuke is gay and an emo princess...**


End file.
